Neon Genesis Evangelion: Turning Point
by Centurious The Azure
Summary: The world ended. All in a pillar of light, and a sea of of red. However, man still lived. Their Children live to clean their forefather's sins from the earth. In the world of the post Second Impact, they fight to see this new sinless world realized. They might need a little help along the way... Strength is not found in the self, but in others. AU. OC/OC Rei/Shinji Asuka/? Mari/?


**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Turning Point**

**Prologue: the Second Coming**

It all ended in a shaft of light. There was no sound. Until now, there had been violent tremors. The ice shelf collapsed into the ocean below. The bleeding continent cried out into the worst pain. Antarctica, the unforgiving frozen continent, was done. The coming of God was not heralded by the victorious trumpeting of angels… He was welcomed by the silence of the void. Before creation there was none. Souls before the foundation whispered among themselves in reverent silence of the planned new world. The home their Alpha, and Omega would create wouldn't be permanent one. They realized it, they cheered hallelujah for it, and then they forgot this important fact all at the same time. Because the children of God failed to recall, they grew fast to know earthly things. They turned their backs from God, and embraced their own vanity lovingly. They lived like kings, killed like butchers, and sinned inside the covenant of the flesh. That was why man suffered such punishment. They forgot their station, and tampered in the realm of the Almighty. His children paid a painful fee for this dire offense.

God arose from the depths… His power was so great. The forces of nature themselves bowed to the presence of the One, and All. So pronounced was the land's reverence that it fell into the seas, never to raise its head from its kowtow again. God had no knowable form for the eyes of man to perceive. Still, he took form to let man know he was there. He was that deathly solemn about this moment. They had to know he was here because this Sin was that severe. Dire prayers should have been said. Everyone prayed for forgiveness. They begged for an alternate form of penance. God was loving, and always wise. However, he was also wrathful when angered. Man had done wrong in the eyes of God for the last time.

This Sin was dyed in the blood of heretics. The color of murder boiled the seas blood red. It was then the cities of men were swallowed by the tides of the crimson sea all at once. The earth cracked wide open to show the mouth of Hell, and fire fell from the skies like all the stars in the sky were beckoned by the heavenly host to do his will. So many people were ripped from their mortal coils. There was no counting the souls of the dead with mortal hands. Only Heaven, and Hell knew the true number when it was all finished.

In the aftermath, man still somehow persevered. They questioned, and debated what had happened among them. Blame was eventually cast, and so was the sword between his neighbor's ribs. Famine, disease, and war plagued the new world rendered by God's hands. This part of it was not of His doing like they liked to believe. It was all man's anger, and hatred done in physical form. If they had understood their arrogance was wrong sooner… This plague of punishments might have never been dispensed out by His just and mighty hand.

Despite the troubles, man did still sin and sin more. Some of the richest and powerful hid themselves. When the dust did settle, they poked their head from their deep holes within the earth. They declared themselves kings when they saw no one else remained to lay claim to these crumbled thrones, and torn mantles. They gathered, and told each other of their secrets. These new kings all agreed. This was surely God's will they were now kings of the Earth. In their combined hubris, they declared themselves SEELE; Representatives of the human soul, and kings of the ruined land. They believed themselves to have the ears that could hear god's truth. They pooled their mighty earthly resources together, and recreated the world in their image. They dictated what they believed to be God's will. Men, being the fools they are in desperate times, listened. They followed their king's combined royal decree. They recreated the image of God, armored it, and gave it weapons rivaled only by divine construction. For they knew, God was all but finished with man. He sent his Angels to punish man once more; because, they listened to false prophets spewing lies as dogma spoken by the Lord himself. They would not listen to the truth rendered by the Lord in destruction. Man would fight back… Fight for the Eden they had carved inside the caverns beneath the earth.

The fight began, and how it would end might change for the better; all depending on these who were not warriors. Rather it was those who showed care, and love to the most sad of creatures left behind by their own parental figures. Man might build its mighty weapons, and declare a free world… That alone is not enough to protect anything. A Safer and Better world does not lie in strength alone. Strength perhaps is only worth it when tempered by a more loving, and caring soul. The heart can be molded into a stronger shield to be used against the hazards of the world. Perhaps the heart tempered by wisdom, and love might be divine in and of itself. Perhaps love is what God wished for man to acknowledge. To love, and cherish your neighbor might have been the lesson He was trying to bestow the entire time. If this lesson was to be adapted was up to man. The Children of Man went out carrying the lessons of their loved ones in their heart, all to face the heavenly messengers, and protect them from further punishment. Perhaps through these Children might be salvation of mankind. What the result might be only the Almighty himself can anticipate.


End file.
